Deus Ex Spad-ina
by FeatherShadows
Summary: Random Asura Cryin' One-Shot I had lying around. Just thought I should post it...


**A/N:**'Kaaaaay. Asura Cryin' fic. Forgive me again for bad terminology, it seems the only things I want to write about I've forgotten or haven't seen in a while. I have no real understand where this is going. I just wanted to write it since I've seen barely and AC fics. Makes me sad. Okay. Heeeeeeeere we go!

**3rd POV**

A man in a suit was shaking very quickly as he rushed to exit the airport. He rushed into the first cab he found, threw a two hundred dollar bills, as well as giving the cab driver an address written down sloppily on a small scrap of paper and told the man to drive there. The cab driver didn't really ask any questions and did as he was told. 'Long as he was getting paid right? Back with the formally dressed man he had a million things running through his mind as he clutched the suitcase that was handcuffed to his wrist to his chest. Although he couldn't focus on what he was thinking he knew exactly what he had to do. 'Get the case to the boy.' He knew what he was getting into and had apologized to his wife as well as his daughter, but he could care more, after all he was was a divorcee and he had only met his children once. Little brats they were. The ride went by fast and the man was making a last ditch effort out of the cab like his life depended on it, and to the brown wooden door. He banged on it and unlocked the handcuffs. The owner and only resident of the house opened the door with a dull looking expression. "Who're yo–Ah h-hey!" He was startled as the man suddenly shoved the metal case into his chest and retreated without another word. The boy looked down at the suitcase questioningly and closed his door.

**? POV**

I looked over this odd suit case. Apparently it was from my mother and father, who if I remembered correctly, and I definitely do, are dead. Inside lied a note and a syringe. The note stated, and I quote, _'Son, if you're getting this, it means that we failed from making you a separate candidate. We apologize dearly but ask of you as the loving people who raised you, inject yourself with the contents of this needle. You will become one of the very few Self-handlers. We won't be able to explain to you what this means, but know that you have to take this now, because your life is at stake.' _By now I was already putting the syringe together. I skimmed through the note till I found the end. _' Now, once you inject yourself, you will gain the ability to transform into what is called an Asura Machina. There will be others who have this ability and also others who control the Asura Machina through conventional ways. We can't predict what will become of you afterwards, just that you'll be flung into a very horrid and grueling battle. But don't worry, your training will have prepared you.' _I almost dropped the syringe as I laughed at that ridiculous last line. Sounded like something out of a movie. Even if it was true, I had been trained like a solider from age three by my uncle since my parents were always the busy scientist. A child killer. Blah blah. Whatever. From there I just took whatever was in the syringe like they were meds and prepared for the worse. As soon as I finally finished I felt a surge of pain go through my body. I lurched forward, my entire body, inside and out, feeling like it was being ripped apart molecule by molecule, cell by cell, and turned inside out and twisted up like a pretzel. I brought a hand up to my mouth as I puked about two mouthfuls of blood out. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, miniature pools of blood following me. When I got to the bathroom I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet as blood shot out of my mouth like cannon fire. I had painfully lost a deadly two liters from all of this at the least. I don't really know how long I was puking blood but I knew I had emptied out because before I passed out, I propped myself up and was white as a ghost. Oh, right. My name's Thomas Jonathan Noir, but you can call me TJ, Noir, Joker or Spade.

**Spade POV**

With a groan I forced myself off my bloody bathroom floor. I felt fucking sick. I was nauseated and had the worst god damn migraine. I toughed it out though. I looked at myself in the mirror and expected to find that same dying pale kid I saw before I passed out, but was greeted by the sight of my normal face, even if my jaw had been covered in dried red blood and my mouth tasted like a penny factory. I washed up and walked back to my couch. Almost as soon as I flopped down on it was I asleep. I was just so exhausted. How did I lose that much blood. It was like I just puked out my entire blood stream or something. Eventually I woke up after what felt like a couple seconds. I had one of those dreamless naps and you wake up to nothin' but black. I rubbed my tired eyes, yawned and stretched. I was still dressed in the same white and black shorts without a shirt on. I ran a hand through my messy black hair hair and was reminded that it wasn't just some horrible dream by the feint throbbing in my head and the silver suitcase on my coffee table. I sighed and was about to lay back down until I heard a noise. A loud noise, or to be even more specific, loud noises. "What the fu–" I didn't get to finish before a freaking RPG blew out the side door and lightning bolts shot through the front. Wait… FREAKING LIGHTNING BOLTS?!

My place was then flooded with men dressed in black suits and samurai and ninja girls. I just sat there and looked from one group to the other. Conveniently… my freaking stereo had decided to continue playing where I left off on the Mindless Self Indulgence album If, my remote fell from the the table in the blast and turned on a porno a friend left over from a visit, and my shorts had decided to fall on one side. There was a long, and I do mean LONG and awkward silence before I decided to break it. "This… is not at all what it looks like…" A man cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention. He was dressed in white and seemed to have a regal demeanor. "We have come for the Dues Serum."

"So have we." A feminine voice came from the other group as it's owner stepped out. She was a very curvy figure and had a small mask covering the lower portion of her face. Her hair going over one of her eyes.

"Welp… sorry but it's kinda… gone." I said awkwardly from my place on the ground.

"IT'S WHAT?!" They both yelled.


End file.
